


541.

by kookeunayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Minayeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookeunayeon/pseuds/kookeunayeon
Summary: ey~ reminding y'all that the whole au is on my twt acc @kookeunayeon :>>this part isn't recommended to the kiddos out there 🤧
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	541.

"Thanks for dropping me off, Kyungsoo," Nayeon tucked her hair behind her ear. 

Kyungsoo smiled at her. "Anytime, Nayeon-ssi."

"You sure you don't wanna go inside? I can talk to Jeongyeon if you want," Nayeon asked. "Nayeon-ssi, I'm not invited and I told you that I'm not a fan of alcohols."

Nayeon raised her hands. "Okay, chill! I just asked you. You're always angry, you know that?"

"Oho. When did I get angry to you?" Kyungsoo smirked. 

"U-uh."

Mina arrived. She wasn't recognized by Nayeon and Kyungsoo so she hid near them. She felt a sting in her heart again. She was seeing Nayeon with the other guy, smiling sweetly. 

_"Those smiles were once for me,"_ Mina whispered. 

"I should get going now, Nayeon-ssi. Enjoy your night," Kyungsoo said. "I will, Kyungsoo," Nayeon answered. 

Mina was shocked when she saw Kyungsoo kissed Nayeon. _So was Nayeon._ Mina looked away. She couldn't handle it anymore. She decided to go inside successfully without Nayeon noticing her. 

On the other hand, Nayeon was frozen. She felt Kyungsoo's lips against her. _They weren't that soft for her._ Something flashed in her mind. _Mina's lips._ They looked the softest for her. 

Kyungsoo smiled at her when he parted. "Next time, respond to me, okay?"

"N-Next time?"

"Now that I have kissed you, you're my girlfriend now," Kyungsoo declared. 

"H-Huh? G-Girlfriend?"

"Bye, Nayeon-ssi. Go inside now. You might freeze here."

"Y-Yeah. Okay. Be careful," Nayeon stated. 

Kyungsoo horned before leaving. Nayeon touched her lips. 

"Mina?" she called when she saw Mina going out. Mina heard her. 

"What is that?" Nayeon asked. 

"Uh, n-nothing. I saw it inside. N-No one wants to claim it so I-I decided to get it," Mina hid the flowers behind her. _Liar._ Mina asked Wendy to buy it for her. She was planning to give the flowers to Nayeon. 

Nayeon checked Mina from head to toe. "Y-You look amazing."

Mina flushed and smiled. She avoided Nayeon and put the flowers inside her car. Nayeon watched her. "Let's go inside. It's freezing out here," Mina told her. 

There it was again. Nayeon felt the 'awkwardness' between them. She couldn't deny that the awkwardness was comforting for her. 

"Nayeon! Mina! Quick! The party's going to start!" Wendy exclaimed. 

Nayeon looked at Mina before separating with her. 

"Happy Birthday, Jeong!" Nayeon greeted Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon smiled at her. "Thank you, Nay."

"Y-Ya!" Jeongyeon shouted. 

"I told you that I'll pepper you kisses earlier. My kisses are my gift for you," Nayeon puckered her lips, preparing to give kisses to the birthday celebrant. 

"Hajima!" 

"Don't be a show-off, Jeong. I know you like my kisses. Now stop acting like you don't like it."

"Says the one who keeps on asking me to kiss her. 'Jeong, can you kiss me?'" Jeongyeon mimicked Nayeon. 

"Ya! I'm not like that!" 

The rest watched as Nayeon and Jeongyeon bickered. They only stopped when Jihyo showed between them. "We didn't go here to watch the both of you bickering with each other," Jihyo stated. 

Momo nudged Mina. "You're gorgeous. We all saw you and Nayeon went inside together. Care to tell me what happened?"

"Nothing. I think the chef and her are a thing. I saw them kissing when I arrived," Mina answered. 

"What?! Are you fucking serious?!" Momo shouted, making the rest turn to them. Sana went to them. "Talking behind my back, gays?" she joked. "As if we like to talk about you," Momo rolled her eyes. 

"Mitang?" Sana turned to Mina. 

"Mitang saw Nayeon and Do Kyungsoo kissing earlier," Momo stated. 

"What?! Nayeon and Do Kyungsoo kissed?!" Sana shouted. 

Everyone heard Sana. Nayeon blushed hard and Mina looked down. 

"You're so dumb, Sana!" Momo pinched Sana. "Ouch! I didn't mean to shout. Sorry, Mitang babygirl," Sana looked at Mina with puppy eyes. 

"Ya! What was that?" Jeongyeon asked Nayeon. "That bastard kissed you?!" 

"I-It's not like that!" Nayeon defended herself. Jeongyeon was looking at her with her arms crossed. "Really?"

Nayeon sighed in defeat. "It's true." 

"I knew it."

"What about her?" 

"Who's her?"

"Myoui Mina."

"I don't remember her, Jeong. Tell me what's between us before," Nayeon said. 

"I can't."

"Why?"

Jihyo butted in. "You should ask Mina yourself, unnie."

"I don't like her, Jihyo. I don't like Mina," Nayeon told Jihyo. 

"N-Nayeonie," Mina called. 

Nayeon turned to Mina. She saw Mina crying. Her head ached. She held her head and winced.

"Nay, are you okay?" Jeongyeon asked. 

"J-Jeong, it hurts," Nayeon groaned.

 _"Mina, let me explain, please."_

"M-Mina," Nayeon whispered. 

"What do we do now?" Jihyo panicked. Nayeon breathed out. "Don't worry. I'm fine. This is normal."

"Are you sure?" Jeongyeon asked. 

Nayeon reassured her with a smile. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Let's talk later, Nay."

"Jeongyeon unnie, I need to go," Mina stated. 

"What? The party's not starting yet. You should stay for a while."

"But Nayeonie—" 

"This isn't her party. Don't mind her. Enjoy yourself. We'll try to make the both of you close to each other," Jeongyeon winked. "We have plans, Mina. Momo told me that you three planned something. Take your shot later. I trust you."

"Unnie, are you okay?" Chaeyoung asked Mina. "Yeah. I'm okay."

Tzuyu appeared. "Are you sure?"

"Don't worry about me. Go have some fun."

Chaeyoung left Mina with Tzuyu. 

"How are you? Today's our first meeting since you left Japan for two years," Tzuyu asked. "I'm good. Still kicking," Mina answered. 

"You still love her?" 

"Of course. I still do. Nothing changed. She's still the one."

Tzuyu looked down. "Don't you wanna meet someone else? What if she doesn't remember you forever?"

"Tzuyu, I know she still remembers me. I promised to her that she's the one that I'll marry."

"Does she remember your promise? Mina unnie, let's be practical and realistic. You should have a plan. She's slowly diverting her attention to someone else."

"If she doesn't want me anymore then I'll accept it. If she's happy without me then I'll just be happy for her. That's how much I love her. I'll sacrifice my happiness for her to be happy even though I'm not the reason why she's happy anymore."

"Unnie, she doesn't deserve you."

"No, Tzuyu. You're wrong. I don't deserve her. You don't know how Im Nayeon loves."

Sana arrived. "Mitang babygirl, let me borrow my baby."

"Baby?" Mina looked at Tzuyu. 

Tzuyu sighed. 

"My baby Tzuyu. Tzuyu's my baby. I'm her mommy, right baby Tzuyu?" 

Sana pulled Tzuyu in the corner, leaving Mina. 

Wendy appeared. "How are you feeling?" she asked. 

"That's the nth time you guys asked that to me."

"We're just worried for you."

Mina inhaled. "Is the party starting?"

"Well. Kinda."

"Bring out the drinks. Play some beat, too. I beg you. I don't wanna stay sober for this night."

Wendy followed Mina. She ordered the dj to boost up the party by playing some upbeats. Mina banged to the music while drinking. She wasn't joking that she didn't want to stay sober that night. 

"Mitang, you're drinking too much," Sana warned her. 

"What?! I can't hear you!" 

"Sana, let her be," Momo told Sana. 

Their group wasn't getting sober. Sana and Tzuyu were talking in the corner. Momo and Jihyo were nowhere to be seen, probably making out somewhere. Chaeyoung was playing with the Velvets. Dahyun was challenging Jeongyeon and Mina on a dance battle. Nayeon was taking videos of them. 

"Yo! Can you beat my move?" Dahyun asked. She dance to an upbeat song called Bbasae. 

Jeongyeon and Mina were laughing out loud because of Dahyun's dance. 

"What the fuck is that dance, Dahyun?" Jeongyeon laughed. 

Mina stretched. "I think I can beat that."

Dahyun and Jeongyeon cooed. Nayeon diverted her whole attention to Mina. 

Mina started dancing. She caught everyone's attention. Her dance was supposed to be funny. But being funny didn't suit her. 

"Nah. You're not funny, Mina. You're just cute. Let's admit our loss. Let's stop this shit. Dahyun won the battle," Jeongyeon said. 

Mina pouted and waddled. "I can't believe we lost to a dubu!"

Dahyun posed. "You can't beat a dubu on a dance battle."

"What should we do now?" Mina asked Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon shrugged. "Eat. I dunno. You can continue dancing. I know the Velvets will join you once we leave you here alone in the dance floor."

"I'll go with you. I don't wanna be here alone."

"Guys, why don't we play T or D?" Chaeyoung declared. 

"That sounds boring," Nayeon spoke. 

"How about only dares? The game of dares like that?" Yeri asked. 

"Game!"

"What did we miss?" Momo and Jihyo arrived. They already formed a big circle with a bottle in the middle. 

"You're just in time," Sana answered.

"Great!"

"So what's the first dare?" Joohyun asked. "Let's spin the bottle first," Wendy said. 

"I'll spin it," Nayeon volunteered. 

"Go, Sana!" 

"Go, Sana unnie!"

They cheered for Sana when the bottle stopped in front of her. Sana shrugged. "Spill the dare," she confidently ordered. 

"Slap Momo!" Jeongyeon exclaimed. 

"Reach your nose using your tongue!" Dahyun suggested. 

"Dance on Tzuyu's lap!" Seulgi said. Everyone agreed. Tzuyu was about to complain but she didn't have a choice. She was outnumbered. 

"DJ Seoyeon, give us some sexy beat!" Wendy shouted. 

Sana sat on Tzuyu's lap. "Get ready, baby," she whispered. Sana started grinding on Tzuyu's lap when she heard the music. 

"Get a fucking room!" Momo shouted. 

Tzuyu prepared her hands in case Sana falls down. 

"Kiss her, Yoda!" Chaeyoung said. 

"Kiss Sana! Kiss Sana!"

"What?! The bottle didn't stop in front of me!" Tzuyu complained. 

"Boo!" Jeongyeon threw something small at Tzuyu. 

"You're upsetting the celebrant, baby," Sana said to Tzuyu. 

Tzuyu groaned in disbelief. Sana puckered her lips. "I hate you," Tzuyu whispered to Sana. She leaned in to kiss the older. 

"Woah!" 

Dahyun covered Chaeyoung's eyes. "Bro, it's not good for your eyes!" 

"Bro, we also kiss," Chaeyoung removed Dahyun's hands. 

"Then kiss! Kiss each other!" Jeongyeon commanded. 

"Bro," Dahyun called. Chaeyoung blushed. "Ya, Tzuyu! Go back here to start the game again!"

"You okay?" Sooyoung asked Mina. Mina smiled at her. "Yeah."

Mina sipped her drink. "You're not okay. You're drinking too much," Sooyoung said.

"Kinda. After this, I can't go to night outs anymore. I'll be focusing my ass on my works."

Sooyoung leaned in to whisper on Mina's ear. "Nayeon's looking at us. Don't look at her. Let her stare at you. For this party, I'll just be on your side. I'm using my advantage. This is a win-win for the both of us." Mina giggled. "I hope this works," Mina whispered, making Sooyoung smile. 

Nayeon wasn't aware that she's glaring at Mina and Sooyoung. She became quiet since another memory was triggered earlier. It was her own voice _calling Mina._ She also figured out that the voice she heard way back in Korea was Mina's. She lied when she told Jihyo that she doesn't like Mina. The truth was she likes Mina when she first laid her eyes on her. She wanted to tell Jeongyeon or Jihyo but something was stopping her. Actually, _someone_. 

Do Kyungsoo was showing Nayeon that he's interested to her since last month. He's giving something to Nayeon everyday. Jeongyeon was right when she told Nayeon that Kyungsoo was acting like her boyfriend. He's been smiling a lot when he's with Nayeon. 

On the other hand, the reason why Nayeon stopped talking to Mina was she's afraid to know that Mina doesn't feel the same way to her. She's aware with Mina's sweet gestures but she thought that Mina just wanted to be her friend. After all, Mina's a sweetheart to everyone's eyes. 

"You're making my guest uncomfortable," Jeongyeon suddenly came out of nowhere. 

"Huh?" Nayeon looked at her. 

"Stop glaring at Mina. Did you know that she wanted to leave earlier because of you?" 

"Because of me? Why?"

"Because she heard you telling Jihyo that you don't like her. She also cried when she heard you."

"Why would she cry?"

"Nay, among all of us, Mina's the only one you cannot remember. She's trying so hard to be close to you even though she's starting from a scratch."

Nayeon didn't argue. She continued being quiet throughout the game. 

The bottle stopped in front of Mina. Everyone fell silent. Mina cleared her throat. "So, what's my dare?"

"Strangle Momo!" Jeongyeon answered. Jihyo hit her. "What's your problem with Momo?!"

"To be fair to everyone, let's spin the bottle again to know what dare will Mina do," Sooyoung suggested. 

Nayeon looked at Sooyoung's arm that was snaked on Mina's waist. 

"Let the birthday celebrant spin the bottle!"

Jeongyeon spun the bottle. Nayeon hoped that the bottle wouldn't stop in front of her because that would be probably the end of her. But the odds were all against her. The bottle stopped in front of her. 

"The odds are in favor of you. Go get your girl," Sooyoung said. 

When Mina stood up, Sooyoung spanked Mina's butt, making Mina shriek. Nayeon saw it and rolled her eyes. "You want a show. So, I'll give you one," she whispered. Nayeon walked to the dance floor. 

"Mitang, dance with Nayeon!" 

"Mina, kiss her for two minutes!"

"Mina-ya, dance in front of Nayeon!"

"Go, Mina unnie!"

Mina flushed. She didn't know what to do. She turned to Jeongyeon. "Do it all!" Jeongyeon mouthed. 

"DJ Seoyeon, another beat, please!" Wendy shouted. 

Mina breathed in and out, trying to calm herself. She hadn't dance for years. She studied ballet but she stopped when she started working in their company. 

Mina grooved to the given beat. Her moves were little but when she finally adjusted, she became one with the beat. Mina did what Momo and Sana told her: _Seduce Nayeon._

Nayeon watched Mina as she danced in front of her. Mina's eyes were hypnotizing. Everything about Mina was hypnotizing Nayeon. Nayeon's whole attention was on Mina. She almost forgot that there were others watching them.

"Kiss!"

"Dance with her, Nayeon!"

Nayeon wanted to do all of what was told to her but she was frozen on her position. She felt like she was being lit up when Mina touched her skin. 

When the music ended, Mina was panting so hard. Nayeon could feel her breath. Their faces were only an inch apart from one another. 

"Kiss!"

"Kiss!"

"Kiss!"

Nayeon looked at Mina's lips. She was about to kiss Mina but the latter moved away from her. 

"Aww!"

Nayeon decided not to drink anymore. She wanted to watch Mina. She didn't like Sooyoung around Mina. The rest were drunk already. So was Mina. 

"Ya, pour me another, Nay," Jeongyeon told her. Nayeon did what was told to her without removing her eyes on Mina. "The fuck, Im Nayeon?! It spilled! Do you know how much that costs?!" Nayeon gave the glass to drunk Jeongyeon. "I can always buy that, Jeong."

When Nayeon laid her eyes on Mina, she caught Sooyoung kissing Mina's neck already and it seemed like Mina was enjoying it. Nayeon had enough. She stood up and walked to their direction. 

"What the fuck are you doing to Mina, Sooyoung?" 

Sooyoung stopped kissing Mina. "What do you mean?"

Nayeon diverted her gaze to Mina who was clinging her arms on Sooyoung. "I'm taking her home."

Sooyoung laughed at her. "You're taking her home? Im Nayeon is taking Myoui Mina home? You're seriously making me laugh! You don't even remember Mina!"

"Stop blabbering, Sooyoung. Give her to me so that we won't argue anymore."

"Let's ask her first who she'll choose. Mina, who will you choose? Me, Sooyoungie or this girl who doesn't even remember you?" Sooyoung asked. 

"Choose? Who will I choose? Of course, I'll always choose Nayeonie. Is that even a question? Sooyoungie, you know that—" Nayeon pulled Mina away from Sooyoung. "I'm taking her home."

"Where are your keys?" Nayeon asked. She looked stupid asking something to a drunk person.

Mina hugged her. _"Nayeonie? Are you my Nayeonie?"_

"Your keys, Mina. I'm taking you home."

_"I love you, Nayeonie. Please comeback. I miss you so much."_

Nayeon searched for Mina's keys. She found them in her coat. She opened Mina's car, put Mina on the passenger's seat and buckled her seatbelt. When she got inside Mina's car, she started the engine and drove to Mina's rest house. Nayeon always checked on Mina throughout the drive. 

"Here we are," Nayeon declared. "Come on, let's go inside. We'll freeze out here."

Mina blinked. "Are you staying for tonight?"

Nayeon didn't answer. "Come on, Mina."

Mina followed Nayeon. 

"How do you open this?" Nayeon asked. 

Mina opened the door without opening it using any keys. 

"What on earth?!"

Nayeon was welcomed by a dog. 

"Ray-chan, I smell bad. Let's play tomorrow, okay?" The dog barked at Mina. "Good boy!" Mina took off her coat and shoes. She then went to the kitchen to brew herself a coffee. Nayeon followed her. 

"Do you drink coffee?" Mina asked. 

"Yeah. I do."

Mina gave Nayeon a cup of coffee later on. Mina sat down in front of Nayeon. "Sorry, I was drunk. Please don't mind what I've said earlier."

"It's okay, Mina."

"Do you want me to message my driver to pick you up? Or I can let you borrow my car."

"I'm staying."

Mina's eyes sparkled. "Y-You are?! I mean, are you sure?" 

"You need to tell me everything I don't remember about you," Nayeon told her. 

"I-I can't."

"Why?!"

"I can't afford to lose you again. I'm okay with this setup. If you consider me as your friend then I'm okay with that. I don't wanna put you in danger. Please, I beg you. If you do not like me then I won't show myself. Just, don't ask me to tell you everything. Please," Mina looked down, hiding her tears. 

"A-Are you crying?"

Mina chuckled. "Why am I? Oh god, I love you so much."

Nayeon squatted in front of her. "Hey, stop crying. I'm sorry." Nayeon lifted Mina's face and wiped her tears. "I'm sorry, I must've did something wrong to you before."

"If only you knew."

Nayeon sighed. "Mina, I don't know anything."

"I know. It's just that I can't let you—"

Nayeon shut Mina up by pecking her. 

"N-Nayeonie."

"Forget that I said I don't like you."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's start again. I remember a very few things about you, about us."

"Very few things?"

"I know you know that when you let me sleep here last time, I didn't check the back of this house. I told you that I remember you having a pool, right?"

"I also recognized your voice the first time I met you. At first, I didn't believe that someone owns that voice. It's too perfect to exist. But then, when I finally met you, I-I... I-I..."

"Well fuck. The first time I laid my eyes on you, the first time I saw your smiles, you already got me."

"Nayeon, you're drunk."

"YOU are drunk. I didn't drink that much, Mina. I watched you and Sooyoung flirting with each other the whole night. I had enough when she already kissed you."

"It worked!" Mina exclaimed. 

"What are you talking about?"

"Is it bad to kiss each other?"

"It's not right to see two friends kissing each other."

"Wow. That's ridiculous. You and Do Kyungsoo kissed too. You're confusing me, Nayeon. What's your relationship with him? Tell me so that I know where my line ends."

Nayeon fell in a deep thought. _"Now that I have kissed you, you're my girlfriend now."_

"I'm confused, Mina. I don't know what my heart truly feels."

"Nayeon, I love you. I think you don't feel the same way anymore." Mina stood up and went to her room. She cried all out. The alcohols that she drunk didn't have any effects on her. She's still sober. 

"Hi, Ray-chan," Mina greeted her dog when he walked to her. She hugged Ray. "Thank you for comforting me, Ray-chan. I appreciate it." Ray barked. "Yes, you're a good boy, Ray-chan." Mina cried on Ray until she fell asleep. Nayeon finally decided to check her. She saw Mina sleeping on the floor while hugging her dog. She wanted to carry Mina but because of her weak leg, she couldn't so she woke Mina up to tell her to move to her bed. She also noticed that Mina hadn't changed her clothes. When Mina was already lying on her bed, Nayeon started looking for her clothes. She saw a cabinet full of loose shirts only. "Damn, she doesn't have pjs here," Nayeon whispered. 

"Please have shorts, or any trousers."

She sighed in relief when she found a pair of pajama. 

"Mina, change your clothes first."

Mina groaned. "I'm already sleeping."

"Unbelievable. Mina, your clothes will make you feel uncomfortable. How can you sleep properly?" 

Mina didn't listen.

"Mina!"

"What the fuck, Mina? Change your clothes or I'll be the one to change them!"

Mina covered herself under a blanket. Nayeon's still loud like before. After a few minutes, Nayeon pulled the blanket away from Mina. 

"Let me sleep peacefully, Nayeonie," Mina whined. 

"I'll change your clothes first." Nayeon sounded very serious so Mina opened her eyes. She saw a frustrated Nayeon. 

"I thought you'll be changing my clothes?" Mina asked. She knew that Nayeon was hesitating so she challenged her. "Change of mind?" 

"Okay, give me my pjs. I'll change myself."

"N-No!" Nayeon exclaimed. 

Mina smirked. "Then what are you waiting for? I'm sleepy, Nayeonie," she yawned. 

Nayeon started unbuttoning Mina's top. "You're doing great, Nayeonie."

Mina sat down and helped Nayeon remove her top. When Nayeon finally removed Mina's top, she took the chance to kiss her. She's been itching to feel Mina's lips every time she sees her. 

They kissed soundly, adding heat to their feeling. Nayeon's tongue explored Mina's mouth. Mina gladly welcomed it. She clung her arms on Nayeon and pulled her closer to add intensity. Nayeon carried Mina to her lap without breaking the kiss. Nayeon unclasped Mina's brassiere and threw it somewhere far from them. She kneaded the mounds of Mina. Mina arched her back to give more permission to Nayeon. 

Nayeon put Mina down to suck and kiss her neck. Mina moaned in pleasure. "You like that, huh?" Nayeon asked. Mina was too lost to answer. 

Nayeon's kiss went down on Mina's mounds. "Fuck, Nayeon!" Mina screamed. 

"That's right. Scream my name, Mina."

When Nayeon noticed that Mina was squirming too much, she spread Mina's legs and rubbed her knee between Mina's thighs. 

After devouring and playing Mina's mounds, Nayeon went below. She removed the remaining clothes that Mina was wearing. "You're so wet for me, Mina." She pecked Mina's flesh before finally eating her out. "Ah! Yes, Nayeon!" Mina moaned. Nayeon liked Mina being loud especially on bed. Her voice was music to Nayeon's ears. 

"I'm about to..." Mina came. Nayeon willingly drank Mina's juice. Mina was panting. 

"We're not done yet," Nayeon laid beside Mina and pecked her. Mina tasted her juice. 

"Ride my fingers, Mina," Nayeon commanded. 

Mina did so. She crawled on top of Nayeon and inserted Nayeon's fingers inside her. Mina winced. _It's been a while since they've done this._ "Fuck, you're so tight, Mina." 

She started thrusting herself when she adjusted with Nayeon's fingers. "Ah! Ah! Ah!" Nayeon hugged Mina with her other hand. She helped Mina by moving herself with the rhythm. She added one more finger inside Mina. "Ah! Fuck yes!" Mina screamed. Mina was about to come again. Nayeon felt Mina's tightening so she thrusted herself deeper to delay Mina's coming. "Uh shit, Nayeon!" 

"You feel so good, Mina."

Mina thrusted herself in and out. Her screams were echoing in the corners of her room. "Oh my god!" Mina came. They were both panting. Mina rested her head on Nayeon's shoulder. Nayeon's fingers were still inside of her. "You are fucking unfair, Nayeon," Mina breathed. "Get your fucking fingers out of me and let me fuck you, too."

Nayeon chuckled. "I love the dirty talk, Mina." She circled her fingers inside Mina. She felt Mina's breath hitched. So Mina bit Nayeon's shoulder to stop her. Nayeon removed her fingers inside Mina and sucked them. "You taste the best." She let Mina taste her own juice, too. Mina sucked and bit her lips, making Nayeon's lips almost bleed. "You're so hungry," Nayeon commented after their steamy kiss. 

Mina unzipped Nayeon's pants, removed and threw it away. "I am."

"Oh." Mina saw Nayeon's soaked undies. "You're wet for me, too." Since Mina liked to tease Nayeon, she touched her flesh and gently pinched it while it's still covered by a cloth. Nayeon bit her lip. "How's that?" Mina asked. Nayeon blushed. Mina sat on her lower abdomen to take off Nayeon's top. Mina squished and kneaded Nayeon's mounds when her chest was freed from her top. Mina felt Nayeon's hardened crowns. She watched Nayeon arch her back and close her eyes from pleasure. She then started licking and sucking them. 

"Oh my god, Mina!"

Mina laid panting beside Nayeon. "Ride my face, Nayeonie."

"W-What?!"

"Don't let me say it again. Choose, do it or I'm not fucking you?" 

"Fine." Nayeon took off her undies and positioned herself in front Mina's face and held the bed's headboard. Mina held Nayeon's thighs for support. When Mina pulled Nayeon down, she easily slid her tongue inside Nayeon. "Fucking shit, Mina!" Nayeon screamed while Mina was eating her. Nayeon's grips on the headboard became tighter when she felt that she's about to come. Not less than a minute, she came. Nayeon's juices were flowing on Mina's face. Mina cleaned her. 

"That was amazing," Nayeon stated when she laid down. "I'm sleepy, Nayeonie," Mina crawled on top of her. Nayeon hugged her. "Let's sleep now, Mina." She pulled the blanket and covered themselves. 

_"Can I kiss Minari?" Little Nayeon asked to little Mina. Mina smiled at her and nodded. Nayeon grinned and kissed Mina's cheek. "Can I kiss Nayeonie?" Mina asked, making Nayeon nod her head quickly. Mina pecked Nayeon's lips. Little Nayeon blushed like a tomato. Little Mina waddled while showing her gummy smile after kissing little Nayeon. "Can Minari kiss Nayeonie again?" Mina giggled at Nayeon's question. She leaned in and peck Nayeon again. Nayeon covered her face after, turned her back at Mina and jumped._

Nayeon woke up seeing Mina on top of her. It's already morning but she didn't want to wake the latter up. She could still feel Mina under the blanket because both of them were still naked. She hummed and admired Mina's features. Everything about Mina was perfect. Mina was perfect. 

The blonde moved. Nayeon pretended sleeping. "Good morning, _babe_ ," Mina greeted. 

_"Babe."_ Nayeon thought. She was startled when Mina started kissing her neck. Nayeon hesitatingly held Mina's waist. When Mina felt Nayeon's hand on her waist, she stopped. "Good morning, Nayeonie!" 

Nayeon opened her eyes and greeted back. "Morning."

Mina got up from the bed leaving Nayeon alone. She walked towards her bathroom, naked. Nayeon's eyes followed her. When she came back, Mina was already wearing a robe. She also brought one for Nayeon. "Here you go. That's yours."

"Hi, Ray-chan!" Mina greeted when her dog came to her. Mina kneeled to play with Ray. "Who's the good boy?" Mina asked. Ray barked. "Yes, you are, Ray-chan!" Mina ruffled Ray's fur. "Go, play outside. I'll play with you later, okay?" Ray went out and followed Mina. 

"What do you want for breakfast?" Mina asked. 

Nayeon sat down. _"Cuddles."_

Mina smiled at Nayeon. Her heart fluttered. Nayeon still liked to be cuddled. Mina went to her, sat on her lap and cuddled Nayeon. "Cuddles for Nayeonie."

When Mina sat down on her lap, Nayeon knew it was the end of her. So, before Mina dropped Nayeon at her place, they did a very few rounds.

"Thank you," Nayeon thanked Mina. "Anytime," Mina grinned. Nayeon gave Mina an unchaste kiss before bidding her goodbye. 

"Bye, Mina." 

"Bye. See you around."

Nayeon unbuckled her seatbelt and went of out Mina's car facing back the reality again.

"How long should we hide this from the others?" Mina asked. They were lying beside each other after banging. 

"Until my memories are back again."

"How are you and Do Kyungsoo?" Mina asked. 

Nayeon pursed her lips. She was avoiding that topic when she's with Mina. "We're okay."

"I see."

"Don't mind him. What's important is I'm with you."

Mina nodded. "Right."

Nayeon smiled at her. "Let me cuddle you."

It had been months since they started hiding what they have. They both knew that they were doing something wrong. _Nayeon had been in a relationship with Do Kyungsoo for months._

"You smell so good, _babe_ ," Nayeon told Mina. "I do?" 

"Yeah. Especially after being fucked by the great Im Nayeon."

"You're so full of yourself."

"Is Do Kyungsoo treating you right? Is he treating you like a queen?" Mina asked. 

Nayeon sighed. "Sometimes. We can't really have so much time to spend with each other. We're both busy in the resto."

"Then I should be proud because you spend so much time with me."

Nayeon felt guilt again. Mina deserved the whole world. She didn't think that Mina would agree with their current setup. 

"Mina," Nayeon called. 

"Hmm?"

"I think we should stop this now," Nayeon declared. 

"W-What? Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"N-No, you didn't. We both know that 'this' is wrong. I can't do this to you anymore."

"Nayeon, I agreed with this setup. If you're feeling guilty about what we have right now, you don't have to. I'm fine with this. You don't have to feel guilty."

"Mina, I'm sorry. You don't deserve to be treated like this. Please, understand me."

"Nayeonie, please. I'm willing to be your pass time. Just don't leave me. Please don't leave me," Mina sobbed. 

"Sshh. Don't cry. Don't cry, Mina."

"I'm begging you, Nayeon. I love you. I love you so much."

"I know, Mina. I'm sorry. But this isn't right. I don't want you to be dragged down by me. You're very precious. I won't let that happen to you."

"I don't care if I'll be dragged down by you."

Nayeon breathed out. She caressed Mina's cheeks and wipe her tears. "I'm sorry." Nayeon kissed Mina for the very last time. It was very passionate and long. Nayeon didn't want to leave. Nayeon didn't want to hurt Mina. 

Mina cried all day after Nayeon left. A _deja vu_. Two years ago, she left Nayeon because she knew what her father could do. She came back hoping to be accepted by Nayeon but turned out, Nayeon couldn't remember her. Now, Nayeon left her because she didn't want to hurt Mina anymore. Mina was too hurt. She swallowed her dignity and pride to be with Nayeon even though Nayeon's already in a relationship. 

Mina didn't know what to do anymore. Nayeon couldn't stil remember her. They have started something new but Nayeon ended it for a short time. It was hard for Mina to let everything sink but she needed to. She needed to let go. She needed to accept that Nayeon's not hers anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> ey~ reminding y'all that the whole au is on my twt acc @kookeunayeon :>>
> 
> this part isn't recommended to the kiddos out there 🤧


End file.
